


【星昴】以父之名-12

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [12]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *本章厨房play(///▽///)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-12

**Author's Note:**

> *本章厨房play(///▽///)

【12】

“就料理来说我认为你可能想谋杀我的食材。”  
男人靠在厨房门框上，毫不客气的吐槽。  
“……”  
正试图把煎蛋摊平的青年说不出任何反驳的话，因为对方所讲确是事实，他刚才正在心里对这些食材道歉。  
  
他太专心于料理，以至于连房屋的主人是什么时候回家又是什么时候摸进厨房的都没听到，但这人的到来显然让他更加忙乱。慌忙中一下子把燃气开到最大，快干的油锅噌地冒出火来。  
“糟了……”这种状况显然超出了他所能应对的范畴。  
“别动。”男人贴着他的后背，伸长手过来，合上锅盖，拧熄了燃气。  
焦糊味弥漫了厨房，他低着头，不敢看身后的人，“对不起，食材好像不能用了，厨房也……”  
“不要为这么点小事就道歉，”男人在他头上弹了下，“这个毛病你怎么还没改掉。”  
这么点小事吗……他在心里反思自己对于大小的评判标准，但似乎只要涉及到这个人就……就没有小事。  
对方看起来并不生气，甚至还有闲心开玩笑，“唔，不是还有更棒的食材吗？”  
“诶？”一时没反应过对方的意思，他抬头，正对上男人玩味的视线在自己身上游走，“好吧……如果你想这么做，你不知道厨房收拾起来有多麻烦。”昴流再次对那些食材和厨具道歉。  
如果他在这里住下，他们的家务分工就得明确，星史郎负责料理的话，他可以负责洗碗和打扫卫生。  
“你忘记上次是谁收拾的了？”男人笑了一声。  
这让他回忆起一些脸红心跳的事，就是在这个地方，明明没有插入却也还是被做到失神。  
能让他理智崩溃的，根本不是性爱，而是这个男人本身。  
  
青年染上绯红的脸似乎在引诱他的饲主把他按在怀里好好疼爱。  
这么想着，也就这样做了，他并不需要过问对方的意见，从来都不需要，不是吗？  
男人按着他猎物的后脑逼他仰头，而后落下一个宣誓主权的吻。青年乖顺的张嘴，接纳了他饱含占有意味的探入，舌尖刮蹭着牙齿内沿，在口腔壁上流连，酥麻的感觉向全身漫去。  
仅仅只是一个吻，就已经让他大腿酸软。  
  
“你尝起来比唐先生最新款甜甜圈还要美味。”  
姑且算作是个满分夸奖吧。  
被放开的时候只能借由男人的支撑才能保持站立的人，竟然还有心思去给这个评价打分。  
借由靠在一起的姿势，昴流用身体磨蹭着男人的下体，感受着那里因自己而起的变化。  
厨房里弥漫的焦糊味在此时似乎也成了最好的催情剂。  
  
“昴流君，”察觉他意图的男人把他推开，露出不再掩饰的疲态，“今天不行，我很累。”  
昴流咬着唇，这个男人回家只脱了外套，并没有换成居家服。所以，他很轻易就能发现对方本应一尘不染甚至一丝褶皱都不该有的衬衫上沾染了可疑的红色。  
昴流这才意识到，从刚刚就有的，微妙的感觉，来自于这个人身上未散干净的血腥气。  
“不是我的血。”男人顺着他视线低头，在血渍上刮了刮，已经干掉了，估计不好洗。  
那是谁的血……这种问题自然是不敢问的，他隐约意识到这个男人或许是知道自己在做什么的。  
  
“所以今晚就先吃便当吧，唔虽然只有单人份，”男人半蹲下来与他平视，甚至还执起他一只手，“昴流君，介意与我分享你唯一的晚餐吗？”  
昴流被他突然仿佛求婚一般的姿势吓到，“这……这里是你家，你说了算……”  
“同样也是你的家，昴流。”男人亲吻了他的手背。  
  
吃完同居之后的第一顿晚餐，并且分享了同一间浴室之后，两个人终于一起躺在床上。星史郎的床很大，昴流就忍不住想以前还有谁在这里睡过，无论如何也压制不了的嫉妒让他烦躁。  
“我不喜欢跟别人分享东西，”男人似乎知道他在想什么，把人扯进怀里，在对方头顶说，“床也好……你也好……”  
永远都不会跟别人分享。  
在星史郎怀里发出一声闷哼，算作青年对这个答案的回应。  
  
男人像是突然又想起什么，把他拉出来，叮嘱道：“最近有点乱，没有我的允许你不要出去。”  
这是要把他关在家里禁足吗？昴流咬着嘴唇，“你可以锁门。”  
“这种门，锁得住你吗？”男人对于他亲手教出来的人有多少能耐还是很清楚的。何况，他从不曾用暴力限制他宠物的行动。  
  
这里当然是锁不住，昴流在心里说，锁住他的，从来都只是……是眼前这个人。  
这个人本身之于他，才是最坚不可摧的锁。  
  
“别的我不想管。”意识被睡意包裹的前一秒，模糊中听到男人的声音，“只有一个人，你离他远点，桃生封真。”  
  
桃生封真吗？  
  
——  
  
两天后，他接到神威的电话。  
曾经与少年一起居住过的公寓已经被退掉，他的东西几乎都被清理扔掉。他其实对那些东西也并没有多少留恋，只是，有一张三人的合影照片，没有拿回来觉得有些怪可惜的。  
  
他想，还是需要好好跟神威告别，并且道歉。  
自己真的是一个很差劲的监护人。  
于是，他出了门。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
